To date, the activities conducted for this project include creating a pooled analytic file from the 2002-2004 MEPS, conducting a variety of statistical analyses and authoring three manuscripts intended for publication in peer reviewed journals. In addition, presentations have been developed for three national scientific conferences, including: Academy Health (poster presented at annual in Chicago, June 29, 2009), the American Public Health Association (platform scheduled for November 9th in Philadelphia) and the Combined Sections Meeting of the American Physical Therapy Association (platform scheduled for February, 2010 in San Diego).